


Edward Shares a Secret Desire

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [20]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Making Love, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: Edward Deegan is a man of few words and a lot of restraint. But a persistent Sole manages to get him to share a little, and hopefully gives him a reason to KEEP sharing.
Relationships: Edward Deegan/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Edward Shares a Secret Desire

“Enough!” Edward snapped, putting a hand over Yvette’s mouth. He watched her eyes go wide and jerked his hand away, opening his mouth to apologize.

Yvette stopped him, taking one of his hands and putting it over her mouth again and guiding the other to the back of her head, encouraging him to press and giving a little nod.

His heart damn near stopped; a pretty girl, straddling his lap, encouraging him to muffle her with both hands? That was the kind of thing he’d been nursing in his private mind for more than two hundred years. Edward swallowed. “I--are you--what are you saying?” he said softly, lowering his hands to her hips.

“That if the thing that is holding back your passion is the thought that I would be displeased…I am _not_.” Yvette replied. Needling wasn’t her favorite way to get answers from a loved one, but Edward was _so_ strict with himself and so reserved, she’d had to push harder than she liked to. Straddling him as he sat by his window and smoked and peppering him with questions about what he was holding back and why, until he gave _some_ kind of answer. “You are _so_ strong, _Edward_ …I _like_ that.” she whispered.

Very slowly, he wrapped his hands around her wrists, squeezing lightly. They felt _so_ fine and small. “This isn’t scaring you?” Edward asked slowly, in soft amazement. Trust between friends, between fellow employees, or the very rare bare-minimum trust with a boss were all generally familiar things; but this was different. He’d paid for girls to take it a little rough before, and there were the times he’d helped Hancock mess her up, but it was just them and she was _letting_ him show some strength. Encouraging him to do it. Edward forced her arms behind her and leaned forward, setting his teeth against her neck. He felt her shiver.

As usual he was moving slow and deliberate, but it carried that air of dark sensuality that sometimes came on when it was the three of them in bed; truth be told it wasn’t the least bit surprising that Edward’s secret fantasies involved a little pain and taking-charge. He’d spent so long being answering to someone else, after all. Yvette swiveled her hips, trying to grind against him. Then he let go of her wrists in the most frustrating move of the night. She couldn’t help throwing a disappointed glare at him.

“Don’t pout.” Edward snapped. His heart was racing. “You’re going to get off my lap, you’re going to take that pretty dress off, then you’re going to stand there with your mouth _shut_ while I decide what I’m going to do with you.” His stomach flip-flopped. Would she do what he _told_ her to do, in that kind of way? Where had the nerve even _come_ from, Edward wondered. Maybe he was loosening up a little more and a little faster than he thought.

Yvette stuck her tongue out and got off his lap. She stripped as he went to the nearby trunk and started digging around. There was a second where she considered going over to see what he searched for…but if he wanted to play a game of telling her what to do, she would encourage him by cooperating.

Edward found the belt he wanted; it was thicker and the leather a little more worn. He turned around to see her standing there in full-glory, watching him. The way the neon light bouncing off the bricks caught on her curves was something special. He came back to her, but a rush of guilt and concern stopped him.

She could see him trying to retreat. “Yes?”

“I…how will I know if it’s too much?” Edward asked. He was surprised to see her face light up, confused by the happy little clap she made.

“ _Bien_ , so you _have_ played this way before?” That was a relief; not that she would have objected if he needed to be guided from the very beginning, but having even just a baseline was nice.

Edward flushed. “I’ve paid for it a few times, but this…I mean I wasn’t a bastard, but this is…well it’s different.” he fumbled. It _was_ different: a paid girl pretty much let you run wild and charged extra for the unexpected…but a girl? _His_ girl, he reminded himself, offering? Edward didn’t want to risk messing it up.

“Will you gag me?” she asked, noting the belt in his hands.

He shook his head. “I don’t have anything I can tie on you…” Edward flushed, realizing she must’ve thought that’s what the belt was for; then he shrugged and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. “I don’t want to leave bruises on this pretty little face, sweetheart.”

Yvette’s knees shook. “Oh _Edward_ never stop doing that.” she groaned.

Edward grinned, kissing her cheek again before pulling back.

She could feel the blush running wild from cheek to chest. “If it is too much for me, I will say _‘arrêtez!’_. It means ‘stop’ but since you do not speak French, it will still be strange enough to catch your attention.” Yvette explained. “Or if perhaps you are too busy on my mouth, if I do this,” she patted his arm rapidly, “then it is the same.”

“ _Oh_.” Edward said slowly. She’d done it a few times to him when the three of them had gotten to messing around; now it made sense. Or rather, it had made sense at those times, but now it had another sound reason behind it.

“ _So_ now you will tell to me what the belt is for?” Yvette asked playfully.

“To keep these pretty little hands from wandering.” Edward replied as he started winding the belt around her wrists and cinching it. “So you don’t pull on my clothes.”

That stung. “I’m sorry…” Yvette said faintly. “I do not mean to, I…”

Edward stopped, seeing the hurt on her face. “I know. I’m not ready to show you…well all of this.” he gestured to his face and meaning the strange things that could happen to a Ghoul as they changed. “And I _know_ you aren’t trying to force me. You just get wound up, you start grabbing at everything. I’m not punishing you for that, ok?” he said, catching her chin with his fingers. “I’m just…it’s for myself.”

Yvette sighed. “Can I still hope for someday you will share more with me?” she tried to hold her voice steady, to keep it even so it didn’t come out as a whine or an accusation.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Edward kissed her forehead. “Just…not yet. One thing at a time.” he murmured.

She could accept that. “So I am to be punished, hm? For what, I am the perfect girlfriend.” Yvette pushed herself to smile with the tease. It drove her crazy that Edward still withheld most of the intimacy of his own skin against hers…but it wasn’t _personal_ and forcing the matter would do them both more harm than good. And at least he had _finally_ admitted a secret passion, was willing to act it out with her! That was beautiful progress.

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about what we’re talking about, and you kept pushing me. Then you tried to cheat by sitting on my lap because you know I like it when you do that.” Edward replied, pulling her to the bed. “So I’m going to do what I want with you and you’re going to be a good sweetheart and take it.” he put a hand on her shoulder. “Understand?”

The sting and the hurt disappeared, buried by goosebumps and anticipation. Yvette nodded. “And be quiet. I remember.” she said faintly, licking her lips.

Edward watched her pink little tongue travel along her lips and disappear. He grabbed the trailing end of the belt and pulled it between her thighs. “On the bed. Knees. You can use the pillow.” His heart started pounding wildly, watching her assume a beautiful position: cheek on his pillow, knees on his bed, ass in the air. Edward took a deep breath, gripping the tail end of the belt harder. He pulled it, watching her bound hands skip on the sheets to rest between her knees. The move had pulled her face mostly off the pillow but the look she gave him was _so_ encouraging. Edward raised his free hand.

Yvette managed to get her teeth into the pillow, gagging herself with cheap cotton that struggled to keep back the noise. Edward’s slaps were hard and heavy, and she was sure the outline of his hand was going to be on both cheeks for a few days. The spanking was really testing the springs under her knees and if he didn’t regularly jerk on her bound hands, she knew they would slide out from under her in three spanks. It _hurt_ but to feel him not holding back had so far made it survivable. And she thought she _was_ keeping most of the noise down; there were no angry knocks on the wall by the bed.

Edward panted, paused to look at his handiwork. Her ass was _red_ , a few finger-shaped welts popping up here and there, and the outline of his hand on one cheek. Her thighs were shaking and--to his absolutely shock and amazement--an obvious drip of clear arousal down her thigh. He ran his fingertips up it and felt the tremors in her muscles. Edward unzipped and pulled himself free, dropping the end of the belt so he could grab her thighs and drag them off the bed, catching her hips as she fell. He pulled her back from the bed a little more, forcing her to balance on her bound hands, and slid in easily, groaning as she bore down on him.

Her legs were straining, toes barely making contact with the floor. Edward wasn’t pulling _any_ punches at that moment, fingers dug into her hips and going at her with the hard, jarring thrusts that usually meant he was about to get off. She bit into the sheets to keep her voice stifled, praying that the meanly-won orgasm that was building happened for her before he got his.

He was close, he was _so_ close! And she was taking it so well, her skin so red and hot and her puss clamping down so tightly; Edward hoped she made a puddle, hoped that the capper for this was that she felt as good as he did. He couldn’t get any words out; he had _no_ idea how Hancock managed to run his mouth when he was deep like this. All Edward could manage was growls and grunts.

Yvette felt his hands move to her ass, his thumbs at her lips and forcing her spread. He was _watching_ himself now?! When he let loose, he let _loose_ and the embarrassment, the pain, and the happiness came together in a way that made her sure she had bitten a hole right through the bed when she came. His hands were back at her hips and he gave a much louder groan, and she felt the warm rush of his climax as hers continued running down her legs. The edges of her vision were a little fuzzy; it was probably past time to get her face out of the bedding.

Edward fumbled, but managed to catch her before her knees hit the floor. It hurt a considerable lot to be pulled out of her at that angle, and he’d probably have a limp tomorrow, but at least he hadn’t dropped her! It took a little awkward shuffling but he managed to get her onto the bed on her side without slipping in her puddle. That he’d caused her to make. Edward kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back as his other hand pulled at the belt around her wrists.

Yvette laid there in a daze. It had not been a full and proper faint, more like a brief lapse that skipped the time between coming and being soothed by Edward.

It occurred to Edward, finally, that this was his first chance to soothe her without Hancock’s knowledgeable interjections. He suddenly wished he’d paid more attention (as if he hadn’t stood by and watched like a starving dog watches a limping stag). “Yvette? Sweetheart?”

 _Oh_ he sounded so worried. “I am sore, but I am here.” she smiled, moving to roll onto her back and realizing that was an _awful_ idea. Her side was much more comfortable, she decided almost immediately. “You were _beastly_.”

Edward swallowed.

“Unchained. _Wild_.” Yvette sighed. “Was it good for you too?”

He couldn’t help the bubble of nervous laughed that escaped. “I thought I’d hurt you. I mean badly.”

“ _Oh_ I will be _very_ sore very shortly, but did you hear me call out?” Yvette asked.

“No, I didn’t hear um…are-eighty?” Edward leaned on the bed, draping an arm over her so he could sort of cuddle and be near enough to kiss her temple.

Yvette laughed softly. “We will work on it…and _obviously_ I enjoyed myself.” she flushed.

“A puddle?” he finished.

“ _Ça sonne mieux en français: un orgasme.”_ she snorted, turning her face to hide at least a little blush.

“I think I know what that last word was.” Edward replied, working a hand under her cheek to turn her face back. “Don’t hide, sweetheart.” he said. “I’m so glad that happens, it lets me know…you know, that I got you. The way I want to, because you’re…we’re…I like you, sweetheart. A lot. A…real lot.” Edward said thickly, throat trying to close off the words before they came out.

“I like you a really lot too.” Yvette replied warmly, smiling. Edward, like Hancock, gave his love best with action rather than words. “When I have caught my breath, will you help me to dress?” she figured the best thing to do was give him a task to focus on at a time, to help him settle.

He nodded. “I know you have to go home. I can carry you.”

Yvette shook her head slowly. “I will walk, on your arm.”

Edward nodded, kissing her temple again. “Anything you need, sweetheart.”

***

Hancock saw her shadow on the floor and the shape of her in the doorway to the bathroom. He stretched and sat up, pulling on a robe and belting it loosely to shuffle across the floor to greet her. The gasp she gave when he patted her ass in greeting startled him. “Sorry, beautiful! Thought you would’ve heard me.” he said.

Yvette turned slowly, leaning heavily on the sink. “I am in my head.” she said with a flush, leaning in to kiss him.

He gave her a slow look up and down, caught the wrinkles in her dress and the way her hair was coming down. “Good date?” Hancock asked, raising an eyebrow as she wobbled where she stood. “ _Really_ good date?”

“We had something like a breakthrough.” Yvette explained. She started to pull her dress off, but Hancock brushed her hands away and stripped her gently, kissing between moves. She turned to show him, looking back as he gasped.

“You know, I never noticed how big his hands were.” It was the first thing he could think to say; there were welts and a couple of strongly outlined hand-prints on her ass. He put a hand on the small of her back. “You ok, beautiful?”

“I am…on fire.” Yvette admitted. Edward had been his usual gentle self as he’d wiped her thighs up and helped her dress, walked her all the way to the door and kissed her goodnight. The return of the more familiar side of him had felt natural and not a sudden retreat in the face of what he’d done. That didn’t mean she’d been _totally_ satisfied. “The part that he has been holding back is that he likes to give pain and discipline.”

“I wanna say I’m surprised but I’m kinda not.” Hancock snorted, leaning in to kiss her again. “Did he pull out?”

Yvette turned around slowly, relishing the cool porcelain of the sink against her still-throbbing skin. “No, he did not.” she said.

Hancock swallowed. “I mean you mind if I…?” His fingers itched to get a feel.

Yvette guided his hand between her thighs and whimpered as his fingers slipped in. “I am sorry, I--”

He shushed her with a kiss, feeling the slickness and a little warm drip from deep in. “Just the one?”

“I did not want to push him.” Yvette admitted. “I pushed very hard and he lost his temper--then we talked. We talked, and _then_ we played.” she emphasized the order of events, before Hancock could get the wrong idea.

“Oh, beautiful…” Hancock kissed her again, pushing the robe open so he could stroke himself as he fingered. “You know, it’s not something you gotta hide about yourself. Any man worth his shit is gonna be _glad_ to get you more than once.” He said, curling his fingers a little more and following her as she rose up on her toes.

“One-one-one thing at a time, _Jean_ \--” she gasped. “I will--I will ask him for more when-when _oh Jean please, please right there!”_

Hancock grinned. “That’s right, beautiful; a nice one-two for my favorite girl.” he licked his lips, watching her face for _the_ moment. When she came, her eyes rolled; Hancock had no idea when he first realized it, but at this point between them, he reveled in every little tell she gave in these private moments.

Yvette whimpered, feeling a little dribble as the tightly-coiled feeling in her belly relaxed. “ _Oh_ that is annoying.”

“It’s hot as hell.” Hancock replied as he eased his fingers out and paused at figuring out the best way to get in without hurting her. “…ok next time, one of you is gonna have to quit earlier.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Let me turn around.” Yvette turned slowly, moving back from the sink to present for him. “If you are worried to hurt me…take my hair down to distract yourself.” she teased.

Hancock laughed, easing in and running his hands up and down her back. “I love you, you know that?” he said as he started to move, slow and easy so his hands didn’t shift around as he started to take the pins out of her little twist to let it down slow and careful.

“I do, I know it _very_ well.” Yvette gasped. He must be making a game of it; Edward had been hard so he would go softly. Loving the two of them was either going to make her life that much longer, or kill her sooner. “It feels so very sweet _, Jean_.” she whimpered.

“Just making my point.” Hancock murmured, carefully unrolling her hair and spreading it out along her back before sweeping it off to the side.

“Which is?” Yvette panted, pressing back into him.

“That I love you.” Hancock repeated, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning on her. When she had pressed back, that let him know it was alright for the moment; he could grind against her without distracting her with the wrong kind of pain.

Yvette put a hand over his where they overlapped on her stomach. “Oh _Jean, mon coeur, mon d_ _é_ _viant, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…”_

“That’s right beautiful, that’s right, I know you’re close.” Hancock murmured, feeling his sac draw up. “So am I, so _am I_ \--” he grunted, still moving his hips even as he came. As long as he was hard, he’d keep going for her.

Yvette felt the fresh rush of warmth and reached back with both hands to grab for him. She found the fabric of his robe and pulled him closer, ignoring the burn from the spanking; Hancock bit her shoulder lightly and _that_ along with his determination helped push her back over the edge. This climax was smaller and drier than the previous ones, but it was relaxing.

He heard her sigh and felt her relax in his grip. “ _That’s_ my beautiful wife. Better?”

Yvette nodded. “Much. I am sorry.”

Hancock eased out of her, kissing her shoulder and turning away to start the tub. “Beautiful, the whole time we been together have I _ever_ complained?” he turned back to her to rub her back. “You and me, we’re pretty matched up on the drive, alright?”

Yvette leaned over to kiss him slow and deep. “I know that, but sometimes I still think maybe there is something wrong with me anyway.”

Hancock shrugged. “Ain’t a doctor, I just know I’m glad you’re not a one-and-done kinda gal. Ok?”

Yvette nodded, nuzzling him.

Hancock sighed, pressing his forehead to hers, arm around her waist and grinning. “You need the alone time?” he asked after a few moments’ shared breath.

“No, no I would rather be with you.” It was a little surprising; the raw feeling had been there as Edward had tended to her, stayed with her as she’d managed to get herself to the bathroom…and then it was washed away by Hancock’s firm reassurance; gone and replaced with the regular need for him.

“ _That_ is such a great thing to hear.” Hancock replied, hanging up the robe so he could guide her into the tub. Having to wait to take care of her was sometimes the most frustrating part of loving her; he accepted it, but it still sucked. “Come on, beautiful. I’m gonna spoil you, and then we’ll crawl into bed and work out how to teach your boy better.” Hancock held his hand out to her, to help her into the tub.

Yvette snorted. “You are a genius.” she took his hand, squeezing it.

Hancock gave her a wink and a squeeze back.


End file.
